As electronic devices become increasingly sophisticated, people are using such devices in new and interesting ways. For example, some devices have adopted voice control where the device can perform various actions in response to a spoken question or instruction. In response to the question or instruction, these devices can provide information, music, audiobooks, news, weather, traffic, sports, control connected devices, etc.